


Nothing was real

by Spoooky



Category: Mystic Messenger
Genre: Jumin is...a wild card, That one suicide ending, suicide warning, this is kinda sad ig
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-05
Updated: 2019-06-05
Packaged: 2020-04-08 09:15:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19104157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spoooky/pseuds/Spoooky
Summary: Jumin’s version of love isn’t universal.Based on that one suicide ending if you’re interested in that (???)





	Nothing was real

**CRASH **  
**** .  
.  
.  
Silence. Nothing but the sound of wind in their ears. She was...falling...from the top story window,  
.  
.  
.  
_Jumin rushed forward, she was gone already just stop, as if ready to dive out the window after her. ___  
.  
.  
.  
and it was his fault.  
.  
.  
.  
_V held him back, he wasn’t sure what Jumin was thinking but he wasn’t stable, better be safe than sorry,_

********_____“She’s gone, Jumin! She’s gone...” ___  
.  
.  
.  
He drove a girl to suicide, he drove a girl to throw herself out of a window, he loved her why would she-  
.  
.  
.  
_“N-no, wait-, please let me go!” He looked at V, tears welling in his eyes. He yanked himself free from V’s grip, he had to see, just one look, that’s all- ___  
.  
.  
.  
He had loved her...right?  
.  
.  
.  
_V had never heard Jumin so...desperate before. In all the years he’d known him never was there that obviously need laced in his voice. Had she..._

********_____________“Jumin stop!” ___  
.  
.  
.  
That was love wasn’t it? Tears in her eyes until her final moments, she wasn’t happy. But he was.  
.  
.  
.  
_Jumin reached the window before V had time to recover. He brought his hands down upon broken glass, glass she broke, and peered out the window. She was- ___  
.  
.  
.  
That didn’t matter did it? How could he ignore how she felt this whole time? He was supposed to have loved her, she was supposed to have loved him  
.  
.  
.  
_A supposedly gruesome scene was obscured by people gathered round her, what used to be her, a few looking up at where she came from. People knew he lived here. He backed away from the window shakily, bringing a bloody hand to his face. He felt a presence on his shoulder, nothing felt real anymore._

___________V...was speaking to him, he wasn’t sure what he was saying, nothing felt real, was he trying to calm him down? It wouldn’t help, nothing felt real, this would all be in the news, that a girl threw herself from HIS penthouse window-_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

********_____________________What would the rest of the RFA think of this?_  
.  
.  
.  
what would his father think of this...? 

****___________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ ** **

********_____________________nothing was real anymore ___  
.  
.  
.  
**knock, knock **  
**** .  
.  
.  
It was slightly short of a loud pounding really, whomever was at the door demanded attention, perhaps they’d been there a while 

____________“Mr. Han?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _


End file.
